real_girls_on_the_islandfandomcom-20200215-history
It's My Time
is the eight episode of Survivor: Hawaii. Summary Redemption Island Sylvester arrives at Redemption Island. Zoey knows that this will be the final duel because if she wins, she will have all the pieces for the idol and that means she will make the merge. Sylvester tells Zoey that he's ready to battle it out against her. Zoey isn't scared of him but she knows that if someone would be tuff competition, it would be Sylvester. Zoey and Sylvester arrive at the arena. Jeff announces that this will be the last pre-merge redemption island. Whoever wins this duel will re-enter the game at join the merge feast. Zoey has come a long way and wants to be back in the game again. Sylvester wants revenge and is ready to give it his all. The two stand on the pole and look very concentrated. Hours pass. Despite the fact the twelve players in the game already got merged, they look kinda bored. Everyone seems to wake up when Zoey is the first one to struggle on the pole. Caleb crosses his fingers and Marnix looks surprised. Not much later, Sylvester struggles as well. They both recover. Zoey stands like a statue while Sylvester is trying to turn his foot a little because it hurts. Zoey looks at Sylvester, almost losing her balance. At that moment, both Zoey and Sylvester fall off the pole. Everyone whispers and talk about who fell earlier. Jeff knows who fell first and reveals that Zoey... has won her way back into the game because Sylvester fell off the pole as first! Zoey jumps and looks super excited. She jumps and hugs both Sylvester and Jeff. Sylvester leaves and the other twelve players jump off the benches and congratulate Zoey. Jeff announces that they will all go to their new tribe. Some of them will return here because Redemption Island will be in play for the merge as well. Merge The final thirteen arrive at their new camp called Honolulu. The people who haven't met each other talk about their life. Everyone eats a lot and after the feast is done, the players decide to all go their own way again. Elina, Fay and Caleb re-unite and talk about their life on camp. Zoey joins the conversation and says that she's really happy those three have survived. Caleb would love to have Zoey with them and Elina and Fay agree completely. Zoey makes a confessional, saying that she will stick with them as long as she needs to. Zlatan, Gabriëlle, Frossi and Berry sit together. Marnix joins their conversation and tells them that he would love to be part of their group. They're fine with that. Zlatan and Berry talk quickly about golf while Gabriëlle talks with Frossi about some French stuff. Marnix already gets bored. Barbara and Dunya talk a lot about how they disliked their tribe. Dunya tells Barbara that they should work with Fay because she's genuine and sweet. Barbara says that Elina is very trustworthy. Céleste joins the conversation and points how Jean-Robert is a loner. Challenge This challenge is the same one as the Redemption Island. Because now everyone could be at risk at the merge, everyone has a chance to feel this challenge. It's balancing on the pole. Zoey knows the tactics and she knows that she will win it, just like some others. Barbara gets 13th, Frossi gets 12th, Marnix gets 11th, Elina gets 10th, Céleste gets 9th, Berry gets 8th, Jean-Robert gets 7th, Gabriëlle gets 6th, Caleb gets 5th, Fay gets 4th, Dunya gets 3rd, Zlatan gets 2nd and Zoey gets 1st, winning the first individual immunity challenge. Honolulu Everyone returns back to camp. The strategy talks begin. Dunya and Barbara join Elina, Fay and Caleb who are having a conversation at the moment. They all agree on voting out Jean-Robert. Elina says she will inform Zoey about this later. Zoey sits in the shelter, talking with Marnix. Zoey then notices Céleste, taking off her shirt for the first time. She has cuts everywhere on her arms. Céleste then walks into the forest but Zoey follows her. Zoey confronts Céleste about the cuts and Céleste tells Zoey that she has been cutting herself for years. Zoey is shocked and tells her to not cut herself anymore. Céleste cries and talks about her brother, Vladimir, being missed for years now. She hugs Zoey. Frossi, Gabriëlle, Zlatan and Berry check on how Jean-Robert is doing. Jean-Robert asks the four to vote him out because he's not having fun anymore. Gabriëlle then asks if there could be a reason for him to stay but Frossi says that if Jean-Robert wants to go, he should go. Tribal Council The merged group sits down at tribal council. Jeff asks Zoey how it feels to be part of the group again and she says that it felt weird because she was always alone but now she's here she feels awesome. Fay smiles at her. Jeff asks Frossi what should be done tonight. Frossi answers that one person wants to go home and that that person should go. Everyone votes and nobody plays the idol. Jeff reads the votes. First vote . . . . . . Jean-Robert . . . . . . Elina . . . . . . Berry . . . . . . Elina (Elina looks at the fans and rolls her eyes unnoticed) . . . . . . Jean-Robert 2 votes Jean-Robert, 2 votes Elina, 1 vote Berry . . . . . . Jean-Robert . . . . . . Jean-Robert . . . . . . Jean-Robert . . . . . . . . . . . . 8th person voted out... . . . . . . . . . . . . Jean-Robert (10-2-1) Jean-Robert wishes everyone good luck, gets his torch snuffed and leaves. Everyone looks at each other. Jeff says that if the first vote is majority, the second one will be a mess. Everyone should be watching their own back. Everyone then leaves. Votes Zoey voted Jean-Robert: "I forgot you were actually in the game." Frossi voted Jean-Robert: "Sorry dude, but you want to go. This is the way you go home." Zlatan voted Jean-Robert: "Sucks to be voting for you man." Dunya voted Jean-Robert: "Bye feliciaaaa!" Barbara voted Jean-Robert: "No hard feelings, good luck at redemption island though." Gabriëlle voted Jean-Robert: "Absolutely not the person I wanted to go home but c'est la vie, this is how the ball is rolling. Bye Jean-Robert, you have been much joy to my game." Berry voted Jean-Robert: "Good guy, love you man!" Fay voted Jean-Robert: "The fact you want to go home makes the decision more easier." Elina voted Jean-Robert: "Voting for me was a BIG mistake, honey. Bye!" Caleb voted Jean-Robert: "Look, we never talked or something. Voting for Jean-Robert, obviously." Jean-Robert voted Elina: "Your voice is so irritating..." Marnix voted Elina: "I thought the others were voting for you but I'm not sure. At least you probably won't know this vote came from me." Céleste voted Berry: "I just wanna create chaos. Lol." Final Words "Just missed out merge. I never made jury, sadly. This game was fun though, I had fun. Bye people, hope you liked watching me once again. I hope Zoey is gonna kick some ass." - Sylvester, 14th Place